


Time Changed You (with the help of other things)

by EeveeEclair246



Series: Another Loosely based Avengers AU but Dream SMP [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: I’ll add more before each chapter, Memory Loss, Mind Control, These are just the basic ones, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeEclair246/pseuds/EeveeEclair246
Summary: “He jumped over the car and rushed him, hoping to make his gun useless in close combat. It worked, but Tommy seemed to have forgotten about the knife.Buzz Kill swiped at him and Tommy jumped back. He threw punches to the villain’s face until he felt the satisfying crunch of glass break under his fist.He stumbled back and Tommy took his chance and kicked him. The mask fell around his neck and the goggles were thrown off, revealing his face.Tommy almost threw up at the sight, all the fight from earlier leaving and being replaced with a thousand emotions.There, standing in front of him with a knife, trying to kill him, was his lost friend Tubbo.”Or, another loosely based Avengers AU focusing on Tommy and Tubbo as Steve and Bucky (but different personalities).
Series: Another Loosely based Avengers AU but Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I’m hoping to make them longer in the future!
> 
> TW: Knives, guns, fighting, yelling, cussing, hatred at another person, memory loss, mention of death, punching and kicking, crying, explosions, grenades (if I missed one, tell me).

Tommy ran down the street, holding onto his shield as tight as possible. He blocked bullets with the hard material and threw it to knock out the bad guys. From somewhere behind him, Niki and Phil were taking out more people with guns.

But Tommy had his eyes for one guy; The Buzz Kill.

Buzz Kill was probably one of the most dangerous people Tommy had ever seen. His skill with knives and guns was way too advanced for a normal soldier. The brown mask and ominous green goggles also gave him the look of an important villain he had to take down—and that’s what he was going to do.

He found the dangerous man holding grenades and watched him throw them like confetti. But he didn’t laugh, scream a war cry, he didn’t even see a hint of a smile behind the mask. He just threw them, stone faced and coldhearted.

“Hey! Buzz Kill!” he yelled, using his loud voice to his advantage. “Come fight me, dickhead!”

Buzz Kill spun around and pulled up a gun Tommy didn’t know the name of. It fired rapidly at him, forcing him to take cover behind a car. Niki rushed over and smiled a little.

“How’s it going?” she asked.

A loud explosion sounded from behind them and Tommy stood up, ready to fight. “Could be better.”

He jumped over the car and rushed him, hoping to make his gun useless in close combat. It worked, but Tommy seemed to have forgotten about the knife.

Buzz Kill swiped at him and Tommy jumped back. He threw punches to the villain’s face until he felt the satisfying crunch of glass break under his fist.

He stumbled back and Tommy took his chance and kicked him. The mask fell around his neck and the goggles were thrown off, revealing his face.

Tommy almost threw up at the sight, all the fight from earlier leaving and being replaced with a thousand emotions.

There, standing in front of him with a knife, trying to kill him, was his lost friend Tubbo.

“Tubbo?” he whispered. He started to laugh as tears fell down his face. “Tubbo, it’s me, Tommy! Oh my god, you’re alive!”

Tubbo swiped at him with the knife again. Now that he could read his emotions, he saw nothing but anger and pain on his friend’s face. His normally warm, happy eyes were filled with nothing but cold hatred.

Tommy jumped back and blocked more with his shield. “Tubbo, it’s me! Niki and Phil are here too!”

The other boy screamed in frustration and pain as he swung more. Tommy kept moving back and shouting and eventually Tubbo stopped and screamed.

“Stop talking!” he cried. “Just shut the fuck up! Who are you?! Just. Stop. Talking!” He punctured each word with another swing of the knife.

Tommy’s heart shattered. “You don’t know me? Tubbo, it’s me… You’re best friend?” He mumbled the words, hoping what Tubbo was saying wasn’t true.

“Friends are only weaknesses,” he spat. He pulled out another large gun and Tommy raised his shield. “And I can’t afford to be weighed down by weakness.”

Tommy closed his eyes, preparing himself for the bullets. But they never came. He looked up and saw Tubbo on the ground, face down, with Phil hovering just above him.

“Is...Is that Tubbo?” he asked quietly, landing on the dirty street. He rolled him over and gave a scared laugh. “Holy fucking shit, it is. I thought he was dead?”

“He didn’t remember me…”

Phil looked over at Tommy and took in his shell-shocked state. He was standing still and looking at Tubbo’s unconscious form. He started to cry and Niki came running over.

“What’s wrong? Tommy, are you okay?” she asked, clearly worried. He pointed at his friend and Niki gasped. “Tubbo?!”

The sound of footsteps started creeping closer and Phil cursed. “Yeah, it’s Tubbo. Pick him up, we gotta move before reinforcements show up. I’ll call in a new squad, Tommy’s not fit for battle anymore,” he said. He turned to said boy and shook him slightly. “Tommy, we gotta go buddy.”

Tommy shook his head. “He didn’t remember me…”

Phil cussed again and pulled down his flight goggles. His half-natural-half-mechanical wings stretched out and he picked up Tommy. “Niki, we’ll meet you guys back at base, if you run into trouble message me and I’ll be there lickety-split.”

Niki nodded and the older man flew into the air. She picked up the unconscious boy and started running to where she knew her bike was left undercover.

As she drove, she let the severity of the situation sink in. Tubbo had been proclaimed dead for over a decade now, and it wasn’t easy news to break to Tommy—who at the time only just started training again and was doing better mentally. It broke him to hear his only friend had died.

Schlatt was his “father” and didn’t take it well either. He started drinking again and went on less and less missions. Techno and Wilbur hid their sadness in their own ways—Techno with training and Wilbur building machines.

Niki cried for days and Phil only held himself together in the day so he could comfort Tommy and others. But when he was alone, Niki could hear him softly cry at night.

At the time, that’s all the group had been. Now, it was bigger with more people working in it.

How would everyone react to this?


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo’s interrogation (that’s pretty much it, but I swear it’s cooler than it sounds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and three were meant to be one big one, but it was over two thousand words combined so I broke it in half. Enjoy!
> 
> (Warnings at the end for spoilers)

Wilbur waited outside patently for the small group. Phil messaged him saying they would be back early, but it sounded frantic. He tapped his foot as he messaged with the circuit board in his hands.

Looking behind him, he studied the base he designed to hold him and his friends. It was the perfect base for their team of supers.

A large training room in the basement meant they could train however they wanted and make as much noise as needed without disturbing people above. Below that was Wilbur’s shop. He built his suits and machines down there and sometimes Ranboo and/or Sam would join him.

The very bottom was the area where they held the bad guys that the police couldn’t dream of holding. There was also a secluded area where they would question them or talk to them without prying ears. It was the most secure area they had and Wilbur made sure it was the toughest area.

The garage was a much smaller room than the rest that held their vehicles and some grab-and-go weapons incase of an emergency. It was simple, but it did the job.

The first floor was just a welcome area for guests. Parties were held there—but not that often—and a front desk was managed by whoever was free at the time. He laughed when he remembered Techno telling him to just hire someone. Wilbur would rather blow up his shop than hire outside people to work in his precious building.

Upstairs was just a normal flat for them to live. They all shared a room; Techno with Wilbur, Niki with Puffy, Foolish with Hanna, Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap managed to cram themselves into one, Sam with Ranboo because of the kid’s frequent nightmares, Phil with Fundy, and Dream and George. The only two with one room were Tommy and Schlatt. Schlatt because his room always reeks of smoke and alcohol, and Tommy because he refused to share a room after Tubbo’s death. There was also a kitchen, three bathrooms, and a living room for them to share. 

The roof was just a large landing pad for Phil, Quackity, and the occasional helicopter that passed by. It wasn’t used much.

Overall, he was proud of the large house he built. It fit everyone’s needs, including their heights, powers, and hobbies. Especially their powers.

Okay, call him paranoid, but he wanted to make sure the building would collapse due to something going wrong. Techno could take out whole mountains if he wanted, so he layered the walls in a thin line of a replica of Tommy’s shield. The training room was enchanted by Karl to not break under any amount of weight, the kitchen was fire-proofed by Sapnap, and he even went as far as to make sure the bathrooms were explosion proof too.

Wilbur just wanted his family to be safe and happy, so he did everything he could to keep it that way. When Tubbo died, he locked himself in his shop and busied himself with useless work. He refused to think about what he could’ve done better to save him but when he did, he would make a machine to make sure it would never happen again.

Large gusts of wind broke him from his thoughts and he turned around to see Phil flying down to the ground in front of him. In his arms was Tommy and Wilbur immediately ran to them.

“Is he okay? Where is he hurt? What happened?” Wilbur rushed Phil with a hundred questions.

Phil shushed him. “He’s fine, nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. Niki’s on her way. When she gets back, we’ll explain everything,” he told him. “Now, go inside and have Techno help you set up the interrogation room and a holding cell. See if Puffy can make some snacks, too.”

Wilbur nodded and ran inside. He wanted to ask more questions, but Phil sounded serious. Serious Phil wasn’t to be taken lightly.

The winged man carried Tommy inside, following his son. Sometime during the journey, Tommy started crying and didn’t stop until he fell asleep. He laid him in bed before finally sitting down to rest.

Not a minute later, the rumble of Niki’s bike had him jumping downstairs to meet her. Tubbo was beginning to wake so he had to act fast.

“What do I do with him?” she whisper-yelled. “I had to knock him out on the way here but he’s waking up again!”

Phil nodded and took the boy from her. “Yeah, I can see that. Go find Puffy and help her make snacks. Meet me in the interrogation room in exactly eight minutes.”

She nodded and left for the stairs while Phil grabbed some rope from the wall. He tied Tubbo’s hands back and grimaced. That would definitely leave some red marks.

Tubbo shot awake and looked around. He snarled at Phil and kicked at him, but the older man flared his wings and didn’t move.

“Tubbo, calm down! Don’t make me tie your legs too,” he threatened, using his dad-voice. Tubbo just glared, but he did settle down. “Thank you. Now, let’s go downstairs. Niki and Puffy are making snacks and Tommy should be awake soon.”

Phil started to lead Tubbo to the door when he stopped. He should probably cover the boy’s face so he doesn’t feel like a trophy that’s been won. He pulled out his goggles and turned to Tubbo.

“I’m going to put these on you and pull your mask up, okay? I don’t want people to stare at you,” he said, approaching slowly. 

Tubbo looked nervous, but didn’t move as Phil put the items on his face. Soon enough, he was the emotionless Buzz Kill once again.

He started walking again, leading him down to the basement where the interrogation room was. He passed Techno in the training room and Ranboo in the shop, but both were too focused on their tasks to notice them. Phil feels grateful for that.

They reached the room and Phil let them in. He sat Tubbo in a chair and then took his own seat across from him. Right on time, Niki came in with food.

“Anything else?” she asked.

Phil nodded. “Make sure Tommy doesn’t come down here. Use Techno and Wilbur as a distraction if you need too,” he told her. “I don’t want him interrupting.”

She nodded and left, leaving them alone. Phil turned back to Tubbo and smiled his most encouraging smile.

“Heya, kiddo. Long time no see. Where’ve you been?”

Tubbo glared at him through the goggles. He refused to say anything.

Phil bit his lip. “Want a sandwich? You must be very hungry,” he said, taking in his thin, muscular frame. It seemed unnatural, but then again, so were they all.

Again, he said nothing. He just stared into his soul.

He sighed. “Tubbo, don’t make me bring Techno in here. You have to talk. Can you talk? Just shake your head if you can’t.”

Tubbo didn’t move or make a sound. Phil made sure he knew what he was doing before pulling the mask and goggles away, but he still didn’t say anything.

“Tubbo, we have ways of making people talk,” he began slowly. “Don’t make us use them on you.” He was begging, he knew he was, but he had no other choice.

“I won’t talk to you,” he mumbled darkly.

“Then who? Who should I bring down?”

Tubbo was quiet for a while. “The English Warrior.”

Phil tilted his head. “Tommy? Okay, yeah. I’ll be back.”

He got up and tied him to the chair so he wouldn’t leave and left the room. Puffy was outside on guard. He told her to keep watch and left for the upstairs.

Tommy was sitting in his room with Wilbur next to him. He gently knocked on the door and they both turned to him.

“Phil? How’s Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.

He sighed. “He won’t talk to me. He said to bring down the English Warrior. Tommy, can you talk to Tubbo for us?”

Tommy nodded and got up. He followed Phil silently down to the lowest floor until he made it in the room. Phil didn’t follow him in and Tommy watched as Tubbo met his eyes.

“Tubbo!” he cried, trying to stay positive. He plopped into the chair across from him and smiled. “How’s it going, my main man? Where’ve you been the last few years? We missed ya!”

Tubbo’s face darkened, making Tommy’s smile drop. “How do you know my name.”

It wasn’t a question. Tommy knew villains like this. They ask questions, demanding answers but not answering their own. Tommy knew how to handle them though.

“I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine,” he said.

He nodded. “Deal.”

Tommy sighed. “I know your name because I’m your best friend, Tubbo. We were inseparable!”

“I don’t know you.”

“Well, you did,” he mumbled. “Now you answer mine; where have you been the last ten years?”

“Training,” he said. “Training to take down your entire superhero army with one hand.”

The answer made Tommy feel sick. “Okay… Your turn…”

Tubbo was quiet for a second. “What do you want with me?”

“Nothing. We just want our happy Tubbo back!” he answered with a smile. “I think Ranboo would love you, to be honest. You’re both super nerds.”

He snorted—whether from anger or laughter Tommy didn’t know. He hoped it was laughter. “Your turn.”

Tommy thought. “Can you tell me everything you remember? Or at least the last ten years? If you give away secrets, no one will hurt you. We’ll keep you safe.”

Tubbo frowned. “I… I don’t want to talk about that… I’ve been warned not to.”

“Please?” Tommy begged. “We could help you remember what you don’t.”

His frown hardened. “He tells me not to think about the past. I’ve been wronged and hurt then, is what he says. He saved me from a life of torment. The past is a painful thing I don’t want to relive.”

Tommy was speechless. “Tubbo… You lived a great life before the accident. If anything, what you’re going through now is shitter! Whoever ‘he’ is, he lied to you! We cared for you as much as you cared for us!”

Tubbo flinched like he had been hurt. “You’re… You’re lying.”

He started to stand up. “I’m not! Here, I’ll bring in Wilbur to help you remem—“

“No!” Tubbo screamed, cutting him off. “No more people! It… It’s too much. Just leave please.”

Tommy sat back down. “Okay, okay! I won’t bring in anyone else. Just you and me. Your turn to ask a question.”

Tubbo looked down like he was holding back tears. “I have none.”

“Well, I still have a few,” he said. “Can I ask them?”

He shook his head. “It hurts too much…”

Tommy frowned and moved his chair to sit next to him. “Then can you eat some food? You’re thinner than me, pal.”

He shook his head again. “No.”

He sighed. “Water then? We can move you to a cell? You don’t look comfortable, Tubbo.”

“I’m fine,” he spat. “Leave me alone.”

Tommy stood up. “Fine. The walls are thick, but if you yell loud enough, someone outside will hear. I’ll be back,” he said, walking away.

Tubbo watched him go, twinging in pain every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: mention of death and grieving, mention of crying, tying someone up, empty threats, mention of food, interrogation, repressed past, memory loss, implied manipulation, yelling, cussing, implied pain, (tell me if I missed one)


	3. Dinner and Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes spaghetti and everyone is enlightened about Tubbo’s sudden appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s so short. Like I said, it’s the other half of the last chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> TWs: yelling, food, denial, mention of death, crying, (tell me if I missed one)

Phil ran to Tommy when he came out. “How’d it go?”

He sighed and continued walking. “It went okay I guess. We played back and forth until he wanted to stop. He said ‘it hurt’ or something like that. He panicked when I wanted to bring Wilbur in.”

“That’s… A little odd,” Phil commented. “Let’s talk more about this at dinner so everyone can hear. I don’t really want to be running around to different people right now.”

Tommy laughed. “Agreed. I’ll get Niki to start on food.”

Phil nodded and walked away. Tommy made his way to the kitchen and didn’t see anyone. Niki was probably downstairs and he didn’t feel like going down there again, so he decided he’d cook dinner.

He looked at the dinner chart and smiled. Spaghetti with red meat sauce. Easy enough. He didn’t cook often, but when he did he likes to think he’s pretty good at it.

No one liked store bought sauce, but it was quick enough for them. But since it was only five, he decided he’d go the extra mile and make real tomato sauce.

Tommy turned on some music and found himself getting lost in the rhythm of peeling boiled tomatoes and blending them together with specifically chosen spices. He browned the meat as the noodles boiled and then let it sit in the sauce to come together.

The timer for the noodles went off and he drained them, oiled them, and set them in a dish. He put the meat sauce in its own pan and set the dishes in the sink for later.

He switched off the music and messaged everyone for the food. It would take a while for them all to gather, so he quickly sliced some bread and mixed soft butter with garlic powder for the option of garlic bread.

Five minutes later, they were all sitting in the dining area eating homemade spaghetti.

“This is fantastic, Tommy!” Puffy told him. Everyone made different agreement noises.

Tommy smiled. “Thanks! I was thinking to take some down to Tubbo la...ter…” he mumbled the last word slowly as he realized what he said.

A few people turned in shock. Techno stopped chewing and looked at his younger brother.

“Tommy,” he began slowly. “Tubbo’s dead. You know this…”

Phil sighed and pinched his nose. “No, he’s not. We found him earlier on our mission. He’s.. He's down in the interrogation room last I saw.”

The room was dead silent. No one ate, no one spoke, they were barely breathing. Techno took in a sharp breath and started to choke. When he recovered, he started shaking his head.

“No. Tubbo was dead. I saw it. They dragged him away. He couldn’t survive that,” he whispered mostly to himself.

Niki put a hand on his arm. “I thought so too. But… He’s alive.”

Techno shoved his food away. “No. He’s dead. I was on that mission, you weren’t,” he hissed, standing up. “I-I watched them pry him away from me. There was nothing I could do. He’s _dead_.”

He stomped out of the room, leaving them in stunned silence. Tommy sighed and picked up both his and his brother’s plates. “I’m going to see Tubbo,” he muttered, walking away.

They watched him go before one by one, they all started dispersing until Wilbur, Schlatt, and Phil were left.

“Is… Is it true?” Schlatt asked quietly. “Tubbo’s alive?”

They nodded and he started to cry. He left without another word.


	4. Honey, Him, and Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks to Tubbo some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for it being so short, next one will be much longer I swear!
> 
> TW: yelling, mentions of food, brief use of a knife (safely), headache, memory problems, (I’m tired so I think I missed a few, please tell me if I missed one)

Tommy made his way down into the basement where Tubbo was sitting. He hadn’t moved, but when Tommy walked in he seemed to flinch at the sound.

“What now?” he asked. He looked tired, but if he was he didn’t say anything.

Tommy out his hands up. “Nothing. I’m just here to talk some more. Can I untie your hands?”

Tubbo nodded and he moved to remove the rope. It wasn’t easy, so he ended up using his pocket knife. Eventually, the rope gave way and Tubbo pulled his wrists to his chest and rubbed them.

Tommy stood up and sat across from him. He eyed the sandwiched from earlier and grimaced. “Those probably aren’t any good. I made spaghetti earlier, do you want some?”

Something in Tubbo wanted to laugh and ask him how I’m the world he managed that without burning the building down. But he crushed it and shook his head.

“No. I’m not hungry,” he said. He refused to meet his eyes, so he kept them glued to the table.

He sighed. “Tubs, you gotta eat something! You’ve been here for almost six hours! How are you not hungry?”

He shrugged. “I’m just not.”

Tommy groaned. “Fine! But tomorrow I’m bringing you down honey and oats and I’ll shove it down your throat if I have to,” he said.

Tubbo perked a little. “Honey…?” he mumbled to himself.

The younger nodded. “Yeah? Oh, don’t tell me you don’t remember  _ honey _ !” he wailed dramatically.

Despite everything telling him not to, Tubbo snickered. “No, I do. He just doesn’t let me have it very often.”

Tubbo flinched when his headache spiked, but Tommy didn’t seem to notice.

Tommy looked at him and frowned. “I’ve been meaning to ask you… Who is this ‘he’?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t know him,” he told him defensively.

“But we could! We can plug him into S. N. and find him!” he said. “You’d be safe and he’d be in prison.”

Tubbo gripped his hair as more pain washed over. “No! He didn’t do anything wrong!” he yelled. “I… I won’t let you hurt him!”

Tommy was quick to run by his side. “No, no, no! Tubbo, we aren’t going to hurt him! We’re just going to bring him here and ask him questions.”

“No!” he screamed. “J-just go away!”

Tommy stood up and frowned. “Tubbo—“

“Go!”

The younger boy turned and left the room reluctantly. He looked to see who was on guard and smiled when he saw Sam.

“Hey Sam!” he yelled, waving at him.

The guard turned and smiled a little. “Hello, Tommy. How are you?”

Tommy smiled widely, putting on a show to cover up the hurt. “Great! Hey, can you get Tubbo a cell for me? He can’t spend all night in there.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Yes, Tommy. Now go to bed, it’s almost midnight.”

The teen’s smile became a little more genuine as he ran off for bed. Tubbo would be safe. Tubbo would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far! Updates might be slow due to school work, but I’ll try and update it regularly.  
> If you want more of my work, it’s mostly on tumblr @a-goldengirl-in-a-condominium.


End file.
